It's City Life
by UndoubtedlyInsane
Summary: After his mother's death, Tsuna moves to the city to start his life on a new slate and fulfill his dreams. Too bad he's living in the poorest part of it. Hibari is an illegal immigrant from China, who has been living in the dark underbelly of the city for 5 years, trying to earn money to get his sick father to a hospital. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**It's City Life**

**This was inspired after watching a musical.**

**Summary: After his mother's death, Tsuna moves to the city to start his life on a new slate and try to fulfill his dreams. Hibari is an illegal immigrant from China, who has been living in the dark underbelly of the city for 5 years, trying to earn money to get his sick father to a hospital. Both meet in this dark place, trying to fill up their loneliness and strive in a community that seems impossible to survive in.**

**There's going to be major OOC-ness and other stuff. **

**Anyways. I wanted to focus more on the darker and poorer sides of the big cities we see today. Everyone thinks that cities like New York, Boston, Tokyo, (Ikebukuro!) and etc. are all lights, shopping and a place that always seems to be striving. But as they say, "Every light has a dark."**

**The poorer parts of the big cities we see today, are actually very hard places to live in. Everyone likes to see the brighter side of everything, so no one seems to want to notice the people who are more unlucky.**

**Warnings; Language, dark themes**

**Um... this gets more darker and angstier as it goes on.**

**Anyways… onwards~!**

* * *

**Tsuna POV**

"_There's always tomorrow."_

His mother had told him that a lot when he was a child. He had always been bullied and called "Dame-Tsuna" by other children and was always feeling rejection and loneliness. But when his mother had told him those words, he'd felt hope and a comfort that his mother would always be with him. But after his mother passed away, the quote brought more dread than anything. The feeling of dread more amplified at the age of 28.

He hoped that the quote would bring hope like it used to after moving to the city, but seeing the peeling walls, dirty windows, and the room that was supposed to be his new house, he didn't think "tomorrow" would do anything to make his living quarters any more enlightening.

When people think of the city, the first thing they would think of would be bustling people, bright lights, and roads crowded with cars. But as they say, "every light has a dark".

Tsuna lived in the dark underbelly of the city where the poor lived.

The kind of place that Tsuna lived in was nothing like the bright cities. It was the complete opposite. The only reason people ever crowded at one place was to see a fist fight between drunks and the only time people ever tried helping each other was to drag another dead homeless body off the streets.

Tsuna sighed and fell on the small mattress that served as a bed. Turning over on his side, he stared out of the dirty glass, where he could see another window that belonged to the apartment next to the one he lived in.

The neighboring apartment was stationed closely to the one Tsuna was currently occupying, and the distance between the two windows were enough for two people to reach across.

In the room across from his window, Tsuna could see a raven haired male that seemed to be practicing some sort of martial art. He recognized the weapons to be tonfas, from his father who had taught him personal defense and some basic fighting skills.

"He seems kind of familiar…" Tsuna murmured to himself. Tsuna felt he had seen the man somewhere, but couldn't put a name to it. Suddenly, Tsuna bolted up, an imaginary light bulb blinking above his head. "When I was moving in!" He exclaimed, as if he made an incredible breakthrough.

*Flashback*

_Tsuna climbed out of the cab, after paying the taxi driver a few bills. _

"_Keep the change," Tsuna said. After stepping out, he looked up at the new apartment he would be staying at. The place looked like it would fall apart, if not for the wooden beams supporting it. _

_Tsuna remembered when he was looking through new homes that he could move into, that this was the only thing he could afford with the amount of money he had at the moment. He also remembered the phone call with the apartment manager._

_When Tsuna had commented on the size of the flat he was staying in, the manager had replied, "Start out small, then finish up big," and promptly hung up._

_Tsuna sighed, and was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked up to see a burly man carrying brown, cardboard boxes. The man's face was shadowed by a hat that shadowed most of his features._ **(A/N: This is not Reborn!)**

"_Where did you want all this?" _

"_Oh, um, just leave them at the door, I'll figure out what to do with them soon… Um… I'll help you carry some." Tsuna held his arms out and almost fell at the amount of boxes that suddenly dropped onto his arms. _What did I put in these anyways? _Tsuna thought to himself while trying to balance all the boxes. _

"_Shit," Tsuna muttered, when he saw two boxes tumble off the stack. He waited for the sound of falling items, but was surprised when a black haired male came into his line of sight, holding the very boxes that he dropped._

"_Weak herbivores like you shouldn't be carrying heavy weight like this," The raven haired male said. His eyes were a cold, steel gray that pierced his own caramel ones. _

_Tsuna was still trying to figure out if that was a insult or a compliment before he realized there was a blush across his cheeks. _

*End Flashback*

"He's good," Tsuna said to himself, watching as the man swung the tonfas with a grace that only a skilled martial artist had. When the man with the tonfas turned, Tsuna realized he had been caught staring. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he looked away from the window, to hopefully avoid eye contact.

"Herbivore," he heard a muffled voice from outside. Snapping his head toward the dirty glass again, he saw that the raven haired male had opened his window and was calling towards him. Tsuna hastily opened his window, not wanting to be rude by ignoring the man.

"Y-yes?" Tsuna stuttered, his eyes never leaving the prefect.

"Why were you staring at me, herbivore?" The question was said so monotonously, that it could've passed for a statement.

"Um… I was just… watching you practice your martial art skills… Er… well I think you were practicing… Uh, you're very good!"

_I sound like a complete idiot. _Tsuna mentally smacked himself on the forehead. Why the hell was he stuttering so much?

"Hn." was the only reply Tsuna got. He blinked, confused. Was that supposed to mean something? "Herbivore, what's your name?" _Isn't that a little out of the blue?_

"Tsu-Tsuna. Well, my full name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He trailed off.

"Hibari Kyoya," said the raven haired male. Then he closed the window and drew the curtains. Blinking owlishly at the glass, Tsuna stared at his reflection in the now dark window.

_Why the hell am I blushing again?_

* * *

**Okay~! DONE!**

**This is so horrible… T^T **

**It didn't turn out how I wanted it too… OTL *sobs in emo corner*.**

**Anyways… review please. Flames accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's City Life**

**I have just realized something... THE LACK OF FEMALE CHARACTERS! **

**...**

**Well, Haru is probably going to come out in the next chapter. And I don't know what to do with Kyoko, or if she will even take part in the story... *sigh* **

**Okie~! This chapter is in Hibari's point of view. And this is not one of those stories who retells the same thing that happened in the previous chapter in a different person's point of view. I dislike those kind of stories... So yeah.**

* * *

_"How did hope survive in that box full of despair?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A swing of his tonfa rendered the man unconscious. More blood splattered onto Hibari's clothes, but it was washed away by the rain that seemed to be unending, a never ending torrent of droplets that splattered out a symphony.

A number of bodies laid around him, all knocked out and eyes unopened. Hibari bent down next to each body, searching through their pockets and bags. He found a few stray bills and a number of coins. Crimson liquid was visible on the bills, but Hibari paid no mind to it.

"Oh? A wallet?" He said to himself, pulling out said item. It only held a few dollars, but it was the best catch he got in a few months. "Perfect." He smirked to himself. Stuffing the money into his pockets, he threw the now empty wallet back onto the man's body. "Thanks for the present, herbivore." He walked away, his business now done. He felt a sick sort of satisfaction fill him. He resented the feeling, but it was there nonetheless.

It hadn't always been like this. He never imagined that he would have sunk this low. It was disgusting how he had to use people's pocket change to earn money. It was dirty and in his case, violent. In his childhood, the fact that stealing could earn you money, had never even occurred to him. But innocence doesn't last forever. After all, innocence was something made to be tainted, an illusion that disappeared as soon as reality slapped you across the face. He had learned that the hard way.

The ringing of a cellphone caught his attention. The name of 'The boxing herbivore' flashed across the screen. Sighing, he answered the call, despite the urge to ignore it.

"What do you want, herbivore?"

"Oh! Hibari! You extremely answered!" The white haired boxer yelled into the phone. Hibari had already pulled the phone a safe distance away from his ear.

"Are trying to make me deaf?" Hibari said, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry to the extreme! I just got back from work!" Ryohei hadn't lowered his voice one bit. Shaking his head, Hibari huffed in disappointment.

"I don't think people consider underground boxing a job, herbivore."

"You are extremely the last person to be telling me that!" Not denying it, Hibari changed the subject.

"Did you win?" Hibari assumed that Ryohei would know that he meant his boxing match.

"Of course! Are you extremely doubting my skills?!" Ryohei roared into the phone. _So he isn't completely useless._

"Maybe." Hibari replied testily. "I'm going home now. Don't call me back, herbivore." Pressing the end call button, he took out the batteries and slipped them all into his pocket.

"Skills..." He whispered to himself. "Those are useless." _Why have skills when there's no one to appreciate them? _

Hibari picked up his pace, his footsteps now the only sound in the neighborhood. His apartment was visible now, its silhouette dark and uninviting.

Home sweet home was just a joke here. Home wasn't sweet when it'd bring you the same amount of misery when you were outside of it. Home couldn't be sweet when he couldn't even have his damn parents visit him just _once. _

Hibari turned away from the building, feeling the herbivorous feelings rise up in him. He couldn't stand to enter his flat when he was still thinking about the past.

In the end, he found himself in front of the doors of a bar. He knew he couldn't tolerate alcohol, but that was the point, wasn't it? Getting drunk until you weren't aware of anything.

Even without stepping in, the area around the door reeked of the smell of beer and drunks. Although the smell made his nose wrinkle and made him want to turn back, he stepped in, knowing he'd regret the idea of returning home even more.

Sitting himself on a stool, he looked down at his hands, waiting for someone to take his order. Incomprehensible mutters were heard next to him.

"Can I help you?" Looking up, he saw a orange haired girl, who had light brown eyes and an obviously fake smile. The name tag read 'Kyoko'.

"Anything strong." He muttered. Kyoko gave a knowing smile and nodded in response.

"Coming right up." Hibari didn't bother to see what the girl was getting him. Instead he took the time to look around his surroundings.

There were people that were still drinking and still aware of what was going on and an equal amount of people that were too deluded from alcohol that they were sleeping on the tables and the counter.

The clink of glass meeting a hard surface alerted him that his drink was here.

"It's vodka. I don't know if you've tried it, but I think it's the best on rainy days and gloomy ones." Kyoko said. Hibari hadn't tried vodka and was unsure if he wanted to. Not showing it, he just shrugged.

"Thank you," He replied in a monotone. Kyoko just nodded and went off to take another customer's order. Staring at the bottle, he carefully poured himself a glass and took a sip.

A burning sensation filled his throat and he was tempted to spit it out. He coughed for a bit, and Kyoko who had returned, giggled lightly at the scene.

"I see you haven't tried it! You'll get used to it." She said, a smile still on her face.

Hibari just nodded in response, trying to find his voice again. Then he took another sip, a little bolder. The sensation wasn't burning, instead it was a numb sensation, and a soft buzz seemed to fill the air.

After several shots, Hibari felt dizzy, the world spinning around him. _I need to get home now. _

Drowsily, as if in a trance, he set a few bills on the counter and stumbled out.

"Oh... It's still... raining. Hn..." He staggered a little and held out a hand in reflex to stop himself from falling. Using the wall as support, he dragged himself drunkenly across the streets, the past lingering in his memories.

_"I'm proud of you, son. I know that you're gonna be a great person one da_y!"

His father. How long ago had that been. He didn't remember. Why didn't he remember?

_"One day you'll be rich and famous and I'll brag to everyone about you." _

Suddenly he felt the wall disappear from his fingertips and he felt himself fall onto the ground, rainwater splashing around him.

_"Remember, papa will always love you." _

He was dissolving. Dissolving into the water around him, a mess of rain and tears.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hope doesn't need to survive, because it is constantly there."_

* * *

**So. I failed. You must have gotten bored during the middle of this. Sorry 'bout that. TAT**_  
_

**I fail at writing. Oh well. It's just a hobby anyways~! Also, sorry if there were any grammar/spelling errors. I was too lazy to go over them...**

**R&R! Flames and critique is welcome... **

**I will go mope in a corner now. TAT**


End file.
